Mi bella dama
by Ann Li
Summary: Voluble, tornadiza, superficial, caprichosa, hija de papi, hermosa, princesa...todos estos son sinónimos de ella...la srita. Sakura Kinomoto, y yo Li Shaoran, su mayordomo me enamoré de ella. Les contaré la historia de como conocí a MI BELLA DAMA.
1. Prologo

******1. Los personajes de SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Esta es una adaptación del dorama Mi bella dama, no sean crueles conmigo :)**

**MI BELLA DAMA**

PROLOGO

Es extraña la descripción que haré de ella, voluble, tornadiza, superficial, irregular, extraña, mimada, caprichosa, hija de papi, hermosa, princesa y tan solo todos estos son sinónimos de ella, la hija del presidente, su niña consentida, cruel por naturaleza, indomable, no sabe lo que es temor, ni saber que jamás te faltará nada, todo lo tiene a sus pies, todos le muestran su temor, lo peor es que se regocija en el…es bella, demonios, es muy bella, es una niña modelo tan polémica, su castaña cabellera con destellos dorados, hermosos e impactantes luceros color jade, esa boca que bien dios debió diseñar con unos pétalos de flor a punto de abrir y tan deseables de besar, un cuerpazo de infarto, si existiera Afrodita debe estar muerta de envidia, estas cualidades son las cosas que odio de ella, pero a la vez tanto amo…¿quién soy yo? Soy solamente su mayordomo…¿Cómo me enamoré de la Srita. Sakura Kinomoto?, pues les contaré, mi nombre es Li Shaoran y les relataré la historia de MI BELLA DAMA.


	2. Temor a los ángeles

**Capítulo 1.- Temor a los ángeles**

_POV SAKURA _

¿Por qué es tan complicado ser yo?, nadie sabe hacer bien su trabajo, tengo una docena de sirvientes a mi servicio y todos son unos incompetentes, mi padre me contrato otro mayordomo con este es el 12 vo de la semana, ninguno sirve, vamos a ver si sirve aunque sea un poco.

Mientras tanto en la sala privada de la señorita todos los mayordomos y mucamas dan la bienvenida al 12° desafortunado de trabajar para señorita, previniéndolo de cómo puede ser ella.

M12 ¡Aún no entiendo porque me dicen todo eso! Estoy completamente seguro que me irá bien estudie en la escuela de mayordomos y fui el mejor.

Rika- No te confíes demasiado, la señorita no es lo que parece en las portadas de la revista, cualquier error y estas fuera de aquí, ella no se tienta el corazón.

Naoko- Ella es de temer, eres al 12° que contrata el Sr. Presidente, y tus antecesores no duraron más de 5 minutos, solo te diremos esto, no la cuestiones, no la mires a los ojos, ándate con cuidado y sobre todo…

Yamasaki- (interrumpe a Naoko) es muy bella, pero es la primera vez que te diré esto es la primera vez que le tengo temor a un ángel.

M12- No puede ser para tanto, verán cómo se equivocan (nervioso).

Naoko- No dirás que no te lo advertimos

Rika- ¡YA VIENE LA SEÑORITA!

Todos tomas sus puestos, Sakura ingresa a la sala mirando a todos despectivamente, sube cuidadosamente a un taburete y ordena:

Sak- ¡Los vestidos que compré ayer! Y necesito a Yue aquí.

Naoko- ¡El jefe Yue está con el presidente srita!

Sak- ¡YO NO PREGUNTÉ, ¿DÓNDE ESTA YUE? O ¿ACASO SI?

Naoko- (temerosa) Claro que no señorita discúlpeme, inmediato voy por él.

M12- (impaciente y feliz se acerca a la señorita)Ejem…Señorita Sakura, disculpe

-El personal de servicio está asustado, nadie se atreve a hablarle a la señorita, mientras que ella no hace caso, solo está ocupada viendo los vestidos y accesorios, una de las nuevas mucamas se acerca a colocarle un broche en el cabello pero accidentalmente le jala el cabello.

Sak- Auuuuch! (su rostro refleja claramente molestia)

M- (horrorizada) ¡Disculpeme, señorita, discúlpeme! No, no, no sé qué pasó (nerviosa se arrodilla).

Sak- (sonríe) ¡No te preocupes, estas cosas pasan!

Todos se quedan mirándose entre sí, preguntándose que estaba pasando, hasta que nuevamente la voz de la srita los saco del trance.

Sak-Supongo que necesitas mucho el trabajo, tengo entendido que tus hermanos dependen de ti, y que pena por ellos, porque estas DESPEDIDA.

M- ¿QQQUUUEEEEÉ? SEÑORITA, NO POR FAVOR, NO TENGA PIEDAD DE MI, PORFAVOR.

Sak- Acaso no escuchaste bien, odio decir las cosas 2 veces, ¡Piérdete!

M- (llorando) SEÑORITA, TENGA PIEDAD, NECESITO MUCHO ESTE TRABAJO.

Sak- Nadie piensa hacer nada, quítenla de mi vista, o es que acaso todos quieren ser despedidos (sonrisa malévola).

-Tres de los mayordomos alejan a la mucama mientras esta llora desconsoladamente, mientras en eso llega el jefe Yue quien solo observa la escena y la desaprueba, detrás de él se encuentra la ama de llaves quien se acerca a la señorita y le dice:

Kaho- Señorita, yo considero que fue muy dura la decisión que acaba de tomar, es muy buena trabajadora, solo fue un error.

Sak- Un error que le acaba de costar el puesto, además Kaho no cuestiones mis decisiones y cállate.

Kaho- Esta bien señorita como usted ordene.

Yue-¡Señorita Kinomoto! Permítame presentarle a su nuevo mayordomo, fue contratado esta mañana por el Sr. Presidente y déjeme decirle que es uno de los mejores.

-Mientras el nuevo mayordomo, da un paso al frente y hace una reverencia ante la señorita.

Sak- (ceño fruncido) ¿Otro más? ¿Cuántos mas tengo que despedir para que mi padre entienda?, Yue ¿Algún mensaje de mi padre para mí?

Yue- ¡Oh! Claro que si, su padre dice que la quiere ver por la tarde en cuanto termine sus diligencias, ya que tiene un tema sumamente importante que hablar con usted y su madre.

Sak- Supongo que nuevamente me reprenderá por la portada de la revista en la que salí este fin de semana, ni hablar, eit tú (dirigiéndose al mayordomo 12°) toma nota de lo siguiente que tenemos que hacer:

1.- Ir con mi fastidiosa prima a hacerle la vida imposible.

2.- Ir ver a mi caballo Tornado

3.- Centro comercial

4.- Embajada

5.- Pasar por la ropa nueva para las fotografías

6.- Revista "People" para las nuevas fotografías que me tomará…

M12- ¡Disculpe señorita! ¿Podría repetirme a partir del 2 punto? Lo dijo muy rápido.

-Todos sorprendidos pues ya conocen el carácter de la señorita, mientras unos con otros cuchicheaban ya lo despidieron-

Sak- (sarcástica) ¡Oh! Claro que sí, es más una idea mejor que tal si yo lo escribo por ti.

M12- No, no es necesario (nervioso)

Sak- En primera y que te quede bien claro "YO NO REPITO LAS COSAS NUEVAMENTE" y no eres quien para dirigirte a mí con esa confianza, y más te vale que te apures porque nos vamos ya.

M12- Discúlpeme, no volverá a suceder.

Sak- Claro que no

-Salen de la sala y se dirigen a la entrada principal, donde la esperan todos los mayordomos y mucamas y está estacionado el porche rojo cereza de la señorita-

Yue- Recuerde que esta tarde tiene que ver a su padre y no puede demorarse.

Sak- Si aja, ya lo anotaste tontito.

M12- ¿Qué discúlpeme, señorita dijo algo?

-Un silencio perturbador inundo la casa, todos estaban helados, si una vez se lo habían perdonado, una segunda vez no lo haría y es que el nuevo mayordomo en menos de 5 minutos había cometido el mismo error-

Sak- (sonrisa malévola) En verdad estas tonto, Te acabo de decir que no repito dos veces las cosas, ¡ESTAS DESPEDIDO!

M12- No es posible, señorita, por favor señorita deme otra oportunidad

-Nuevamente tres de los mayordomos toman a la nueva víctima antes de que la señorita diga algo para no complicar más las cosas, ya que si lo hacía más cabezas rodarían. Mientras tanto Yue y Kaho giraban la cabeza de manera negativa

Kaho- Al presidente no le gustará nada saber que se acaba de ir el nuevo mayordomo.

Yue- (observando el trayecto por el que acaba de irse la señorita piensa "No necesita un mayordomo, lo que necesita es un domador") Se molestará mucho, y mejor me apresuro a avisarle e ir entrevistando a mas mayordomos, pero la señorita se los acabo todos.

Kaho- Ha pasado 3 años, y desde entonces ella es así.

Yue- Pero nadie tiene la culpa que el joven Fye haya muerto, pero la señorita no lo entiende.

Kaho-Desde entonces se apago aquella niña tierna y dulce. (Observando con nostalgia el rumbo por donde se fue la srita).


	3. En problemas ¡Tengo que hacer algo!

**_Los personajes de sakura card captor no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP._**

**_La historia es una adaptación del dorama My fair lady (Mi Bella Dama)._**

**Capítulo 2. En problemas ¡Tengo que hacer algo!**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Tokio, más específico en la Florería Daidouji se desarrolla una escena bastante peculiar, entre una chica de cabellos negros y unos bellos ojos amatista y un chico oji-ambar y cabello castaño:

Tomoyo- ¡Basta Shaoran! Tienes que ir a hacer entrega de estos pedidos, acaso ¿olvidaste la promesa?

Shaoran- Es demasiado lejos Tomoyo, además tengo un compromiso.

Tomoyo- Pero tú me prometiste, trabajar esta noche, además que compromiso puedes tener _(preocupad_a) siento que me ocultas algo Shao.

Shaoran- Como crees que te puedo ocultar algo Tomoyo, sabes bien que he dejado de ser un gigoló, solo quiero ir a hacer algunas diligencias. _(Sonriendo y cruzando los dedos por la espalda)_

Tomoyo- _(pensativa_) Está bien te creo –_mientras lo abraza y respira su aroma_- Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, me da tanto gusto que hayas dejado ese mundo, no sé qué haría si te viera golpeado nuevamente o muerto.

Shaoran-_suspira_- Gracias Tomoyo, está bien iré a hacer esta entrega y después me pasaré a mis diligencias.

Tomoyo- feliz- Si, gracias Shao kun!

Shaoran recoge las flores que va a entregar y las sube en la camioneta, pero antes de llevarlas a su destino pasa a arreglar un asunto, un gran secreto que oculta.

Kero- ¡Vaya, Vaya! Mira a quien tenemos aquí, al pequeño lobito- _sarcasmo_

Shaoran- _gruñe_- Buenas tardes Kero, vine a hablar con el jefe

Spi- El amo Clow no está de humor para recibir a nadie a menos…que vengas a pagar tu deuda.

Mokona- Pero tú y yo podemos llegar a un arreglo –_dice acercándose a Shao en tono sugestivo._

Shaoran –_se estremece_- ¡No seas idiota Mokona! -_lo empuja_- En serio necesito hablar con Clow

En ese momento aparece Clow, por el umbral de la puerta, mostrando su típica sonrisa extraña (porque no saben lo que les puede pasar)

Clow- ¿cómo estas querido Shaoran? –

_Pasándole el brazo por el hombro_ - ¿vienes a pagarme mi dinero?

Shaoran- eeeemmm ¡Sobre eso! Quería pedir otro plazo.

Clow- No, no Shaoran, eso no fue lo que acordamos, recuerda lo que te paso la última vez.

Shaoran- Por favor solo 15 días más, prometo pagarte, no he podido juntar el dinero

Clow- Bueno solo porque estoy de buenas y complaciente te doy 15 días más, pero si no pagas ya sabes lo que te va a pasar.

Shaoran- ¡Gracias!

Sale del bar apresurado y sudando frio, dispuesto a hacer entrega de los arreglos florales que le encargo Tomoyo. Sube a la camioneta mientras escucha una melodía para tranquilizar sus nervios.

_Mientras tanto una escena bastante diferente se desarrolla en el despacho del Presidente Kinomoto con su caprichosa pero amada hija Sakura._

Fujitaka- ¡Tienes que empezar a ser responsable Sakura! Así que te he programado una cita con tu futuro esposo.

Sakura- ¿Qué has dicho?-_tranquila y sonriendo de manera sarcástica_- No puedes hacer eso yo no me pienso casar, soy muy joven y me faltan muchas cosas importantes que hacer.

Fujitaka- ¡¿Estás hablando enserio?¡ -_dice con una venita en la frente saltada_- ¿QUÉ TAN IMPORTANTE ES SALIR EN LAS REVISTAS, Y PEOR AÚN VERSE INVOLUCRADA EN ESCANDALOS! ¿TIENES QUE EMPEZAR A SENTAR CABEZA? –_Suspira_- Aunque sea si no quieres salir con alguien, entonces comienza a trabajar en la empresa, ya que tú eres la futura heredera hija.

Sakura- ummm, ash papá, estas insoportable, acaso tu no ganas lo suficiente como para mantenerme y yo continuar de fiesta, cuando estés de mejor humor hablamos ok- _se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta._

Fujitaka- ¡NO TE ATREVAS SAKURA! NO SE TE OCURRA IRTE SIN HABER ACLARADO TODO- _se levanta siguiéndola_-¡TIENES QUE EMPEZAR A LLEVAR LAS RIENDAS DE LA EMPRESA! ¡SSSSSSAAAAAAAAKKKKUUUURRRRAA!- _piensa mientras la ve alejarse esta niña me matará_

Sakura- ¡Hasta pronto papi! –_agita su mano en señal de despedida y arroja un beso al aire mientras se dirige al estacionamiento de la empresa._

Por la avenida se ve una camioneta perteneciente a la florería Daidouji que es conducida por Shaoran que va distraído escuchando música relajante pensando cómo le hará para pagar su deuda, por primera vez tiene miedo, pero algo se le ocurrirá, pero unos metros más atrás lo viene persiguiendo un hermoso porche rojo que se acerca peligrosamente a toda velocidad a la camioneta cerrándole el paso, lo que ocasiona que Shaoran frene d de improviso, algunos arreglos pertenecientes a la entrega caen de la camioneta y Shaoran se golpea la cara con el volante, se aleja de él y se toca la frente y el labio descubriendo que tiene sangre, afortunadamente el semáforo esta en rojo y alcanza a gritarle al conductor:

Shaoran- ¡Eit tu! ¿Ya ves lo que has provocado? Maldito maniático, acaso no me escuchas, ahora me tienes que pagar todo esto _– rojo de coraje, se baja de la camioneta y se acerca al automóvil, pero queda pasmado al ver que el vidrio comienza a bajar y lo primero que observa son unos impactantes ojos verdes pertenecientes quizás a un ángel._

Sakura- ummm ¿qué quieres?

Shaoran- _sale del trance_- No has visto lo que acabas de provocar- señalando su labio, frente y los arreglos.

Sakura- toma su cartera saca $100 dls los estira hasta él y dice- Con esto debe ser suficiente, ¿no?

Shaoran- _impactado de la facilidad con que saca dinero solo responde_- Estás loca, no pudiste ver cómo vas conduciendo, ustedes los ricos creen que con dinero todo, absolutamente todo se arregla.

Sakura- _saca otros $200 y se los arroja al individuo molesto pues el semáforo acaba de volver a cambiar y no quiere perder su tiempo_- ¡BYE, BYE!

Shaoran- ¡AHHH, NO, ESO SI QUE NO!- _encolerizado toma el dinero y sube a su camioneta y comienza la persecución por la hermosa dama del porche rojo_- ¡Tonta niña rica!

Aumentando la velocidad se pone a la par con el porche rojo, Sakura se da cuenta y suspira mientras dice: ¡Con que a esto quieres jugar! ¡Pues juguemos! Mientras se coloca sus gafas y pisa el acelerador pierde de vista al loco conductor de la camioneta y sonríe con autosuficiencia, Shaoran no puede creer lo que está pasando y aumenta la velocidad pero nunca logra alcanzarla, hasta que se le ocurre tomar un atajo para sorprenderla, llega unos metros delante de ella y le bloquea el paso, aclama victoria muy temprano, pero no conoce a la chica que tiene finta de ángel que pisa el acelerador a fondo y Shaoran atemorizado solo alcanza a gritar ¡ESSSSSSSTTTTTTAAAAAÁ LLLLLOOOOOOCCCCAAAAA! De pronto todo se vuelve obscuro…

**Continuara…**

_¿Qué habrá pasado? Jajaja pueden creer la actitud tan inmadura de Sakura, ¿Por qué Shaoran tiene una deuda con personas que al parecer son malas? Lo descubrirán conforme pasen los capítulos._

_Primeramente gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews estoy mega emocionada, me tarde en actualizar porque batallo bastante al momento de redactar, hasta pedí ayuda de mi mejor amiga Lizzy que la adoro, ella será la que me este apoyando para realizar este proyecto, aprovecho para pedir disculpas si la historia no es de agrado de alguien o cree que estoy plagiando (no soy paranoica) pero bueno a historia del dorama me gustó mucho así que quizá simplemente compartirla, será bastante interesante invertir los papeles de todos Shaoran pobre y gigoló, Sakura prepotente y caprichosa, Tomoyo pobre pero que sabe lo que quiere, y un Eriol aun más dulce y celoso._

_Espero me acompañen el el trayecto del desarrollo de la historia y espero sus comentarios para saber si les está gustando, y que puedo perfeccionar, prometo actualizar seguido antes de entrar a la Facultad :3 jejeje ¡Saludos a todas!_

"_La actitud hace la diferencia"_


	4. Mi manicure aclama ¡Venganza

**_Los personajes de sakura card captor no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP._**

**_La historia es una adaptación del dorama My fair lady (Mi Bella Dama)._**

**Capítulo 3. Mi manicure aclama ¡Venganza!**

***DELEGACIÓN DE TOKIO***

Shaoran- ¡Tiene que entender que ella está loca!, ya vio como dejó mi camioneta, si no salgo a tiempo ahí en este momento sería un muerto – dice furioso y fulminando con la mirada a la chica que había ocasionado el alboroto mientras ella solo se enroscaba un mechón de su cabello.

Comandante- Lo entiendo, en verdad lo entiendo, pero no ha visto quien es ella es la señorita Kinomoto, a su padre no le gustará nada que ella esté involucrada en un asunto como este, así que le sugiero que acepte lo que le dé el abogado con tal de que guarde silencio.

Shaoran –indignado- ¿Y a mí que me importa quién es ella? ¡ESTA LOCA!

Abogado- se acerca al joven y extiende una tarjeta- Verá soy el abogado representante de la señorita y en verdad ella está bastante apenada con lo sucedido, por lo cual le ruega que acepte este cheque por $10 000 dls.

Shaoran – o.O- Me piensa comprar, no para nada cederé, la demandaré con $10 000 dls no se arreglan las cosas –mientras se odiaba por estar dejando escapar el dinero que podrían cubrir parte de su deuda.

Abogado- Esta bien ya entendí, entonces quiere $50 000 dls por su silencio y no levantar cargos

Shaoran- impactado- ¡EEEEHHH! ¡¿HABLA EN SERIO?! – sonríe internamente pues le acababan de ofrecer una cantidad que resolvería todos los problemas, estaba a punto de dar una respuesta cuando lo interrumpe una voz angelical.

Sakura- se levanta- ¡Licenciado! ¿Acaso no nota que este tipo es un oportunista?- sonríe con autosuficiencia.

Shaoran- molesto empieza a gritar- Piensa que soy un oportunista, para su información no necesito de su dinero y estoy dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias- cállate idiota pensaba tienes el dinero ganado, no te dejes dominar.

Sakura- Perfecto hasta las ultimas conseguencias

Abogado- ¡PERO SEÑORITA! -.-¨

Sakura- Calma esta batalla la ganaré yo, y no tendrá este el dinero de mi padre.

***Días después***

Juez- …Y la sentencia para la señorita Sakura Kinomoto, es 60 días de trabajos comunitarios bajo vigilancia, además de pagar una multa de $20 000 dls, se cierra el caso- golpeando el escritorio con su mazo.

Sakura- ¿QUÉ HA DICHO! – Confundida- Has algo abogado barato, para eso te pago.

Abogado- No puedo hacer nada señorita, por eso traté que no se fuera todo esto a juicio en un acuerdo con el afectado, pero se empeño.

Sakura- eit tu- hablándole a uno de sus asistentes- ¡investiga donde vive el idiota que me puso en esta situación! Le enseñaré a no meterse con Sakura Kinomoto.

A1- ¡Como ordene señorita!

Mientras salía del juzgado, era fotografiada por las revistas pues nuevamente desataba polémica, su padre observaba el noticiero, indignado y tocándose el corazón.

Fujitaka- Espero esto te sirva para que comiences a tomar más sentido de responsabilidad-mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Dos meses pasaron Sakura vivía el más cruel de los castigos, tenía que trabajar en una guardería cambiando pañales y cuidando niños de lo mas berrinchudos, después ir a la carretera a barrer, para continuar en la granja recogiendo los huevos de las gallinas, era un calvario, barrer sus gracias.

Sakura- gritaba furiosa y roja como tomate- ¡AAAAAHHHHH! MI MANICURE CARISIMO –veía sus uñas mientras una lagrima salía de sus bellos ojos- ¡TE ARREPENTIRAS, QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAS, CON SAKURA KINOMOTO NO SE JUEGA, MI VENGANZA SERÁ DULCE.

Llega a su casa después de los 60 días, buscando lo que le había encargado a su asistente, dos meses habían sido suficientes para pensar como vengarse de él y que mejor que quitarle todo, absolutamente todo, sonreía maléficamente mientras veía la investigación acerca de LI SHAORAN.

Sakura- ¿huérfano? ¡EEEHHH! –pensativa saca su celular- Si, alo, quiero comprar una casa… -te dejaré en la calle Shaoran y solo es el comienzo- pensaba

En otro lugar en la florería madre e hija hacían cuentas:

Sonomi- Creo que si no mejoran las ventas perderemos todo hija –preocupada

Tomoyo- No ya verás que no mamá- Shao kun nos ayudará.

Sonomi- ríe- ¿Y cómo crees que lo haga, si ni siquiera ha podido pagar su deuda?

Tomoyo- cruzándose de brazos- Yo confió en él, madre.

Shaoran- ¿En quien confías? –Se acerca a abrazar a su amiga casi hermana- Deberías hacerme una sopa solo a ti te queda deliciosa. :D

Tomoyo- se sonroja- Etto…está bien Shao enseguida estará lista-

Sonomi- indignada- A él si le haces de comer y a tu madre nada ¬¬

Tomoyo- Nada que ver mamá, exageras- se aleja.

Shaoran- ¿Todavía hay problemas Sonomi? u.U

Sonomi- A ti no te puedo mentir, hemos perdido la casa, pero no quiero decirle aun a Tomoyo.

Shaoran – Te puedo ayudar a resolver este problema, pero necesito regresar a lo que hacía antes.

Sonomi- De ninguna manera niño, se lo prometiste a la tumba de tu mamá.

Shaoran- Está bien, no lo haré, pero tiene que haber alguna otra forma.

Sonomi- Ya verás que si. Siempre salimos de esto, no pasará nada, pero por lo pronto deberías ir a hacer entrega de los ramos a la señora Mello.

Shaoran- Esta bien, te ayudaré por lo pronto con otro trabajo que acabo de conseguir de ballet parking :]

Sonomi- Gracias, hijo eres muy bueno.

Shaoran- ¡Hasta luego! Y le dice a Tomoyo que me guarde la sopa.

Mientras tanto alguien sigue a Shaoran hasta su destino de entrega y después a su nuevo empleo, y viene a su mente una brillante idea, por suerte había comprado otro auto nuevo, mientras Shaoran toma el auto y se le ordena que sea llevado a una dirección especifica, cuando detrás de él sale una chica de ojos verdes dándole una sorpresa.

Sakura- ¡Veo que ya no me recuerdas! Pero mi manucure si te recuerda.

Shaoran- ¿Quién eres? –asusatdo.

Sakura- ummm, muy muy mal Sahorancito, bueno te lo diré soy la señorita Sakura Kinomoto, y por tu culpa tuve que hacer trabajo comunitario.

Shaoran- suena un interruptor en su cabeza- AHHHHH LA NIÑA CAPRICHOSA Y LOCA

Sakura- Que feo suena, bueno pero no estoy aquí para eso si no para vengarme – muajajajaja, se toca los labios para despintarse un poco y toca los labios de Shaoran dejándolos marcados con su labial, rompe su blusa, y se despeina

Shaoran- confundido- solo alcanza a preguntar antes de que Sakura comience a gritar como histérica- ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿QUÉ HACE?

Sakura- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUXXXXXXXXXIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLIIIII IIIIIOOOOOOOOOOO! ME ESTAN SECUESTRANDO- mientras agita las manos por la ventana de automóvil- ME ESTAN SECUESTRANDO AUXILIO ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE, PORFAVOR.

Shaoran- ¿Estas demente acaso? Cállate me meterás en problemas- nervioso- No digas eso deja de patear.

Sakura- No, además te dije que era una venganza- sonríe cuando comienza a escuchar las sirenas de las patrullas que se acercan al auto- ¡AAAAAUUUUXXXXIIIILLLIIIOOOO! ME ESTAN SECUESTRANDO, POLÍCIA, AYUDENME. T.T

Shaoran- ¡DAMN!- nervioso- Que rayos no, enserio cállate, ya no sigas me estas asustando

Sakura- se burla- jajaja yo que tú me detenía.

Se alcanza a escuchar por el altavoz que le ordenaban a Shaoran detenerse, y este sin otro remedio lo hizo:

Policía: ¡Salga del auto, manos en la cabeza y tírese al suelo!

Shaoran- obedeciendo aunque temblándole las piernas trataba de explicar mientras se acercaba-YOOO…Esto es un….

Policía- ¡DIJIMOS AL PISO! – Apuntándole con sus armas- ¡SI NO QUIERE QUE DISPAREMOS!

Shaoran- no le quedo otro remedio más que obedecer, mientras lo esposaban lloraba- ¡SEÑORITA, PORFAVOR DIGA LA VERDAD, QUE USTED QUIERE VENGARSE, QUE YO NO QUISE SECUESTRARLA!

T-T

Policía- ¿Está bien señorita? ¿No le alcanzo a hacer nada?

Sakura- Por fortuna nada, aunque temí por mi vida-riendo internamente- Claro que no, el me quiso llevar, jamás jugaría con algo así-

Shaoran- ¡No mientas!

Sakura- Mientras se acercaba a él susurra- ¡Te dije que conmigo nadie juega!

Mientras la patrulla se lo lleva para consignarlo por intento de secuestro, Shaoran implora al cielo nocturno:

Shaoran: ¡Dios y Madre! Ayúdeme a salir de esto, mi error fue cruzarme con esa chica y ahora estoy pagando todo lo que hice en el pasado, pero de esto soy inocente.

La patrulla se aleja con el nuevo condenado para las celdas de Tokio…

**Continuará…**

_Bueno primero que nada agradeciendo sus reviews que me emocionan mucho, y estoy muy contenta que les este gustando la historia, les aseguro que se pondrá mejor, y es tan graciosa, espero estar actualizando el día viernes a mas tardar, y si no actualizó será hasta el domingo, tengo varios compromisos, estoy sorprendida, porque soy antisocial, agradezco a mi amiga Lizzy porque me apoya mucho con el proyecto, te quiero mucho amiga 3_

_A todas nos ha pasado una vez, nos molesta que se arruine el manicure, pero Sakurita fue algo extrema XD y pobre Shaoran lloró esta vez al sentirse impotente, todo se le vino, su deuda, la perdida de la casa de Sonomi, ahora el encarcelado por algo que no hizo…pero ni hablar…_

_Saludos a Ying-FaLi23, __ColorsInTheSky__, __morena__, __Elfenixenlasllamas__, __,__Sake's Evil22__, que he recibido muy buenos comentarios de parte de ellas._

_Dudas, comentarios, felicitaciones, jitomatazos…son bien recibidos._

_¡Hasta la próxima! :3_


	5. Esto es una broma ¿verdad?

**_Los personajes de sakura card captor no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP._**

**_La historia es una adaptación del dorama My fair lady (Mi Bella Dama)._**

**Capítulo 4. Esto es una broma ¿verdad?**

Es pasada media noche se ve en la sala sentadas a dos mujeres angustiadas esperando la llegada de Shaoran, no han podido dormir, están demasiado preocupadas, temen por su bienestar, de pronto suena el teléfono:

Sonomi- ¡Si, diga! ¿Quién habla? –Preocupada destrozando una hoja de papel que sostiene en una de sus manos- ¿QUÉ SHAORAN ESTÁ DETENIDO! O.o

Tomoyo- ¿Qué te dicen mamá? ¿Detenido porque? –jalando del brazo de su madre pidiendo explicación.

Sonomi- dándole una palmada al brazo de su hija zafándose de su agarre- ¡Shaoran intento secuestrar a la señorita Kinomoto! ¡Eso no puede ser verdad! Si comprendo, ok, ok estaré allá enseguida- cuelga el teléfono.

Tomoyo- ¿Qué paso mamá? ¿Porque está detenido? –llorando

Sonomi- Al parecer intento secuestrar a la hija del presidente Kinomoto, tan desesperado debe estar por su deuda que se arriesgo a esto, vamos a verlo hija y hablar con él.

Tomoyo- ¡Si, mamá! ¡Vamos pronto! Pobre de mi Shaoran kun

*****DELEGACIÓN TOKIO*****

Custodio- ¡Eit! Tu, muchacho, tienes visita.

Shaoran- medio dormido- ¿visita? Aaahhh deben ser Sonomi y Tomoyo –aliviado

Sonomi- ingresando a la celda- ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRIÓ SECUESTRAR A ESA MUCHACHA? CHAMACO CABEZÓN, SABES BIEN QUE HABÍA OTRAS FORMAS DE SALIR DE LA DEUDA Y TE LO DIJE.

Shaoran- o.O- ¡Como creen! Sonomi, Tomoyo tienen que creerme, esa niña caprichosa me tendió una trampa, está furiosa porque hice que un juez la condenará a hacer trabajos comunitarios.

Sonomi- sorprendida- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasó?

Shaoran- ¬¬ larga muy larga historia, pero olvídenlo.

Tomoyo- lo abraza- ¡Pobre de mi Shao! Debes estar sufriendo

Shaoran- indiferente- Etto ¡No es para tanto Tomoyo! Pero si necesito que se aclaré todo.

Sonomi- furiosa- ¡Tú, guardia, libera enseguida a Shaoran! Es inocente

Custodio- sarcasmo- Ohhh sí, claro que si señora, enseguida lo libero y le doy un masaje mientras les pido disculpas por tenerlo encerrado y recompensamos al joven.

Sonomi- ¬¬ ya entendí el sarcasmo, gracias.

De pronto interrumpen en la celda es el abogado de Shaoran que aparentemente por su sonrisa viene con buenas noticias.

Abogado- Bien señor Li Shaoran, está en libertad, la señorita ha levantado los cargos en su contra, procura no volver a hacer algo así, porque si lo vuelves a hacer tal vez la próxima persona no sea tan benevolente.

Shaoran- Oiga ¬¬ se supone que usted es mi abogado y debe creerme.

Sonomi- ¡No discutas Shao! ¡Mejor vámonos a casa!

Shaoran- Etto…está bien ya que, con tal de no estar ya en este lugar

Tomoyo- toma del brazo a Shaoran y su madre- Yeeii, ya verás que todo estará mejor esto solo fue una pesadilla

Todos se dirigieron a su hogar, pensando que los problemas había acabado, pero el transcurso de los días les iban a traer más tragedias, ¿qué has hecho Shaoran? Te metiste con el mismo demonio y no te dejara tranquilo hasta que se sienta satisfecho, y es que arruinar el manicure de una mujer es imperdonable. Suena el timbre del hogar Daidouji, es el mensajero que le entrega un aviso a la señora Sonomi:

**AVISO DE DESALOJO**

**POR MEDIO DE LA PRESENTE PIDO A LA SEÑORA SONOMI DAIDOUJI QUE EN LAS PRÓXIMAS 24 HORAS TENGA LISTA LA CASA PARA QUE SEA OCUPADA POR SU NUEVO DUEÑO. EVITENOS LA PENA DE UTILIZAR FUERZAS POLICIACAS PARA SACARLA DE LA PROPIEDAD.**

Sonomi- incrédula hacia bola la carta mientras las lágrimas atravesaban su rostro ella ya sabía que la casa no le pertenecía ya pero no pensaba que esto fuera a pasar tan pronto- ¡Malditos bastardos!

Tomoyo- preocupada- ¿Sucede algo mamá?

Shaoran- ¿Sonomi? ¿Malas noticias?

Sonomi- Tenemos 24 horas para dejar la casa, ya no nos pertenece, perdimos la casa y el negocio hija perdona que no te lo haya dicho

Shaoran- se acerca a la persona que llevó el aviso- ¿Sabe usted quien es nuevo propietario?

Mensajero- Si claro, es el imperio Kinomoto

Shaoran- confundido-¿Imperio Kinomoto?- de pronto un interruptor sonó en la cabeza de Shaoran- Maldición, esa chica no descansara hasta verme destruido, ahora vuelvo Sonomi, arreglaré esto.

Mientras toma su camioneta y se dirige directo al hogar del Presidente Fujitaka Kinomoto, en busca de su karma.

En otro lugar, Sakura muy divertida obliga a sus asistentes a hacer sus maletas pues está preparando un viaje a EUA, no soporta ya as quejas de su padre que no es responsable así que toma la decisión de irse 1 mes fuera del país en lo que se calman las cosas.

Yue- ¡Con permiso señorita, su padre desea hablar con usted!

Sakura- frunce el ceño- dile que no estoy de humor, así que no iré me falta terminar mi maleta no vez que mañana salgo de viaje.

Yue- No creo que eso sea correcto, su padre dijo que estaba castigada, y que no podía salir de viaje.

Sakura- sonríe- ¿y quién se lo dirá? ¿Tú? O acaso ¿me lo impedirás? Por favor Yue, aquí no eres más que un sirviente más, no te conviene hacerme enfadar, te puedo despedir por ser un igualado.

Yue- quien no le teme a la señorita le responde seguro de si mismo- Usted no me puede despedir, soy el jefe de los mayordomos y mayordomo personal de su padre y él – sonríe con autosuficiencia- es el único que me puede despedir.

Sakura- jajaja ya lo veremos Yue, por lo pronto no dirás nada.

Yue- como usted diga señorita, con permiso.

Mientras en la puerta de la mansión Kinomoto, un joven grita alterado:

Shaoran- ¡Déjenme entrar necesito hablar con esa niña caprichosa!

Seguridad- Hasta cree que lo dejaremos entrar a ver a la señorita, ni siquiera se ha identificado, y no creemos que sea un amigo de ella, jamás tendría amistad con un tipo como usted.

Shaoran- se burla- Ni yo quiero que ella sea mi amiga, quien en su sano juicio querría ser amigo de ella, si es demasiado cruel.

Seguridad- Pero es muy bella y sobre todo rica

Shaoran- Eso que importa, no me hagan perder mi tiempo y déjenme pasar.

Seguridad- ¡Esta loco!

Shaoran- ¬¬ -Etto… ¡miren es Megan Fox!

Seguridad- voltea-¿dónde? ¿Dónde?

Empieza una carrera, pues Shaoran se echa a correr dentro de la mansión Kinomoto buscando su objetivo mientras varios guardias lo persiguen y lo están buscando, en la carrera se topa con un hombre algo mayor que le está dando mantenimiento a los jardines de la mansión, se esconde detrás de un arbusto, mientras el hombre se acerca al infiltrado.

Jardinero- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿De quién te escondes?

Shaoran- shhhhhhh, silencio, de unos guardias que me andan persiguiendo

Jardinero- ¿y porque te persiguen? ¿Qué hiciste?

Shaoran- nada, solo ando buscando a la niña caprichosa, a la señorita Kinomoto, se ve que en esta casa la consienten mucho, por eso esta como esta, y seguro su padre también la consiente, ahhh pero si ella fuera mi hija o hermana usaría unos métodos para corregirle ese carácter, claro que lo haría, ese presidente del imperio Kinomoto se ve que no sabe educar a su hija.

Jardinero- ¿Qué te hizo ella? Sabemos que pude ser muy caprichosa pero es muy inteligente y muy linda, pero ha tenido muchas dificultades

Shaoran- jajaja inteligente, para nada ha de tener una nuez por cerebro igual que su padre, hace unos meses tuve un percance con ella y ahora se está vengando.

Jardinero- Ahh ya veo- voltea y grita- ¡CHICOOOOOOOOOOOS! Aquí esta a quien buscan jajajaja

Shaoran- o.O – que le pasa porque me delata, seguro que usted también defiende a esa niña

Seguridad- atrapan a Shaoran- Señor Presidente- dirigiéndose al jardinero- espero que no le haya ocasionado algún problema, perdone se nos escapo

Shaoran- sorprendido mientras lanzaba patadas y pidiendo que lo liberara- SEÑOR PRESIDENTE, DISCULPE, YO, YO NO SABÍA.

Fujitaka- Así que quieres castigar a mi dulce hija y no se educarla, llévenselo chicos…

Shaoran- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*****AL DÍA SIGUIENTE*** **

Mientras Sonomi y Tomoyo están llamando a sus vecinos y amigos para que los ayuden a que no las saquen por la fuerza de su hogar, varios hombres se acercan y ellas solo estrellan las puertas en su cara. Las patrullas llegan, ellas están angustiadas Shaoran no ha llegado y necesitan su ayuda ahora más que nunca.

En otro lugar, en el aeropuerto de Tokio un joven mira desde la planta alta la puerta de entrada, esperando algo o alguien que de pronto entra, s Sakura Kinomoto quien camina como modelo para ir a arribar su avión para EUA, él misterioso chico sonríe para sí, y camina dirigiéndose a ella, Sakura lo nota y se le hace conocido, de pronto siente que la elevan, alguien la ha tomado y la llevan cargando a la salida del aeropuerto:

Sakura- ¡Auuuuuuuuuuuxxxxxxxxxxiiiiiiillllllllllliiiiiiooo ooooo! –Patea- Déjame, que quieres

Mientras la gente observa extrañada la escena que se está suscitando.

Shaoran- sonríe- ¡Calmen no pasa nada es mi mujer!

Sakura- Bájame -mientras golpea su espalda, pues su cabeza y brazos están en la espalda del chico y su piernas atrapadas por los brazos de él.

Shaoran- ¡NO TE SOLTARÉ!- sale del aeropuerto y toma el auto de Sakura la coloca en la parte trasera de él mientras amarra los pies y brazos de ella.

Sakura- hipa- ¿quién eres? ¿Por qué haces esto?

Shaoran- la primera vez me acusaste de secuestro, así que me diste una idea, por eso te estoy secuestrando hoy.

Sakura- o.O- por favor dejame libre, gritaré.

Shaoran- ¡anda! ¡HAZLO!- ordena él, mientras va manejando y unas patrullas van detrás de él

Sakura- ¡AAAAAUUUUUXXXXXIIIIILLLLIIIIOOOO! ME TIENEN SECUESTRADA, AUXILILIO, PORFAVOR MIENTRAS GOLPEA CON SUS PUÑOS AUN AMARRADOS LA VENTANA.

Se queda aterrada viendo pasar las patrullas de largo y observando por el retrovisor a su secuestrador que se rié mientras le dice:

Shaoran- ¡Al parecer no es tan importante, como creía, señorita!

Sakura- comienza a llorar- No lo puedo creer, esto no pude ser verdad, debe ser una pesadilla- mientras se tumbaba en los asientos traseros de su auto…

*****Casa Daidouji*****

Sonomi- reverencia- disculpe, esque pensaba que habían venido para desalojarnos, perdone mis modales

Tomoyo- confundida-¿ y quien dice que los mandó?

Abogado Lee- Me mando el presidente Kinomoto, toda su deuda esta pagada

Sonomi- Esto debe ser un milagro

Abogado Lee- además ordenó remodelación.

Sonomi- sonríe- Definitivamente estoy soñando, soy tan feliz hija.

Tomoyo- Es un milagro madre, de verdad lo es.

*****AUTO SAKURA*****

Sakura- soltando lagrimas amagas- Miii padre es… el presidente, lo que le pidas te lo puede dar.

Shaoran- mirando al frente concentrado-No me interesa- responde fríamente.

Sakura- Bien, bueno te puedo pedir un favor, si me matas, por favor no me dejes en un lugar obscuro, entrégame a mi padre y dile que me perdone por no ser la hija que él hubiera querido – una lagrima atraviesa su cara para perderse en sus labios- Que lo quiero mucho a él y a mamá- rié un poco- que irónico- jamás lloro ni pido perdón, y precisamente hoy que sé que voy a morir no le puedo decir a ellos que los quiero.

El automóvil se detiene de pronto, Shaoran baja y abre la puerta de atrás desatando los pies de Sakura quien solo se limita a cerrar con fuerza sus bellos ojos verdes que ahora solo brillan por la cantidad de lagrimas que tienen y escucha un puedes baja, Sakura baja del auto temblorosa abre los ojos y mira con sorpresa su casa y a sus sirvientes y de la puerta principal sale su padre:

Fujitaka- sonríe- veo que lo has conseguido, la has traído, aunque de una forma no muy amable, te felicito mayordomo Li.

Sakura- abre sus ojos desmesuradamente mientras se gira hacia si captor- ¿Quuué?

Shaoran- reverencia- Mucho gusto señorita Kinomoto, a partir de hoy yo seré su mayordomo personal, espero nos llevemos bien, soy LI SHAORAN -sonríe…

**CONTINUARÁ….**

_Hola chicas, como lo prometí aquí está un capitulo mas de esta historia, que susto se llevó Sakura, pero como dice el dicho "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" y ella lo supo hasta que vio la muerte cerca. ¿Cómo le irá a ir a Shaoran como mayordomo de Sakura? ¿La educará? Para el próximo capítulo aparecerán nuevos personajes, los primos y tíos de Sakura, la presentación de Shaoran con sus nuevos compañeros que algunos están locos, pero harán la historia más divertida…_

_Quiero saber opiniones, ¿les está gustando la historia? ¿Cuál es su postre favorito? El mío es el chocolate y las fresas 3 _

_Bueno hasta la próxima espero actualizar en el transcurso de esa semana, ahora no les diré cuando, estoy a una semana de entrar a la escuela y además iré a varias ferias de empleo del trabajo donde estoy así que tendré una agenda ocupada pero en espacios libres estaré escribiendo la historia, agradezco sus reviews, y saludos a mi amiga Lizzy __, pasen y lean mi otra historia que escribí hace un tiempo se llama Día Cero es algo triste pero o todo en esta vida es rosa._


End file.
